Misunderstood
by catrod1992
Summary: Seto has to take Joey homework to him since he had been absent from school for two weeks. When Seto arrives at Joey's apartment he thought Joey father had beaten poor Joey but, he misunderstood everything. Now Seto wants to take care of the blond puppy.


===Seto pov===

"You want me to do what again" I asked

I was in the principal office, he had called me in because he wanted me to take Joey Wheeler's homework to him. For the past two weeks he has been absent from school, thank god the mutt was getting on my last nerves.

"Please mister Kaiba you and Joey are good friends" he said

"What makes you think that I and Wheeler are friends" I asked

"I always see you two together" he said

I growled under my breath the idiot didn't realize that whenever me and Wheeler are together, we are ready to fight each other.

"Forget it" I said

"Please mister Kaiba" he begged

"Give me one good reason why I should" I said

"Because I will let go of all the walking out during class" he said

"I have a company to run" I said

"But your still in school, unexcused walks outs will make you lose credit" he said

I glared at the principal and sighed heavily

"Fine where does he live" I asked

"Here is his address and here is all his work, I thank you again Kaiba" he said

I growled and got the papers, I called my limo and waited for it to arrive. I looked at the address and saw that Wheeler lived in the lower part of Domino, I smirked this was going to be good the mutt was living in the poor side of the whole entire city, My limo arrived and I got in I told the driver where to head to and he nodded. After a fifteen minute drive the limo arrived at Wheeler's cheap apartment, mold was growing on one side of the building while most of it was tagged on, litter was scatter around.

"This won't take long" I said to the driver

I got out of the limo and went up the stairs all the way to the third floor. I walked over to a door twenty-eight only thing was that it was missing a two. I was about to knock until I heard a loud crash.

"F*ck what the hell were you trying to do" a older man yelled

I opened the door without thinking and went to the source of the crash which came from the kitchen. There I saw Wheeler on the ground with blood coming out of his right hand and a little bit from his cheek, standing next to him was a man about mind thirties who looked like Wheeler, there was blood on his fist. I snapped and walked up to him, he looked up at me and I knocked him out cold. I picked up Wheeler and carried him out the apartment and to my limo. My driver looked at my curiously but, I glared at him

"Just take us back to the mansion" I said

He nodded and drove off, I looked back at Wheeler trying to figure out why the hell did I snap so easily and why the hell did I take Wheeler. I saw a dark pink blush coloring his cheeks, his breath was uneven and his forehead was sweaty, I growled under my breath. Wheeler had been drugged, I had heard small rumors from the geek squad that Wheeler's father was abusive towards him but, they didn't do anything about it...neither did I. I heard Joey groan in pain he slowly opened his eyes and he looked at me confusingly.

"Kaiba" he said hoarsely

"Hey mutt" I said

He tried to sit up but, failed miserably I helped him set up and looked at the confused pup.

"What happed" he asked

"I had to drop off your homework but, I walked into your apartment and saw that your father had knocked you out" I said

"Baka you misunderstood everything" he said

"Please I know when I see child abuse" I said

"I thought you were smarter than that Kaiba. My dad didn't beat me at least not anymore. You see I came down with the swine flu and my dad didn't have much money so I stayed home and he started taking care of me, he even stopped drinking and now he is trying to find a job" he explained

"But why did I found you on the floor with your hand bleeding and blood on your father" I said

"Well I tried to get a glass of water after I took some cold medicine so I kind of passed out when I got the glass, dad kind of got mad for that" he said

"I thought you dad was abusive to you" I said

"He was but, after seeing me sick I guess he thought he was going to lose me so I guess that helped him turn around" he said

I sighed jumped to conclusion way to fast, this is just great.

"Are you still sick" I asked

"I have a few coughs here and there and my throat is still sore" he said

"Then would you mind if I take care of you" I asked

Joey looked at my surprised I turned away so he wouldn't see my blushing face, damn why was I blushing.

"If you insist then yeah I guess so" he said

I looked at him and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. I sighed and made him lay his head on my shoulder.

"Get some sleep, it will be awhile before we get to my mansion" I said

"Alright" he said

I watched as going fell asleep and I smiled slightly, I got out my phone and checked the time. It was ten after three, Mokuba should be home by now. I called his cell and waited for a minute,

"Hello" someone said

"Mokuba" I said

"Hi bro are you going to work late again" he asked

"No I just wanted to tell you that I got a new puppy" I said

A few days had passed since Joey has been living in the mansion and it's been different. I have been taking care of the pup since he had arrived and he has been getting better, for some odd reason I like it when I was around him. I don't want to say it but, I think I might be falling for the blond puppy. I was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast, Mokuba walked into the kitchen and got out a glass of orange juice for himself then he sat down at the island.

"Morning Mokie" I said

"Someone is in a good mood today" he said

"What I can't say good morning to you anymore" he said

"Yes you can, it's just that you haven't called me Mokie in years" he said

"Really I thought I called you Mokie a couple times before" I said

"Yeah about seven years ago" he said

He took a drink from his glass and looked at me with an I-know-something-up look. I sighed and started making some scrabble eggs and bacon.

"Alright spill it what's up" he said

"Nothing's up" I said

"You've been acting really weird for awhile now, it's starting to freak me out" he said

"I'm not acting weird" I said

"Your smiling more often, you laughing a lot more, and your making breakfast are you on drugs or something" he asked

"No" I said

"Come on Seto spill it what's making you so happy" he asked

"Don't tell anyone" I said

"Fine I won't tell anyone" he said

"I mean it Mokuba don't tell anyone" I hissed

"Alright alright I won't tell anyone" he said

"I like Joey" I said

"Really, I never would have thought of that" he said

"I don't know why but, since I've been taking care of Joey my thoughts on him started to change and well I'm starting to like him" I said

"Like or like like" he said

I blushed and put the eggs and bacon on a plate then I got the waffles out of the waffle iron and put them on a plate. I served Mokuba and he began to eat.

"I like like him" I said

Then Joey walked into the kitchen tiredly, I chuckled the pup wasn't much of a morning person. He sat next to Mokuba and yawned.

"Morning pup" I said

"Quite calling me a dog" he said

"It's a cute nick name for you pup" I said

I placed the plate of food in front of him and handed him a fork.

"Smells great" he said

"Quite staring and eat" I said

He chuckled, Joey didn't need to be told twice he quickly started to eat the meal. Mokuba looked at me and smiled, I glared at him with a look of tell-and-you're-dead. He chuckled silently and started to eat his meal.

"So Mokuba what are you going to do today" Joey asked

"Well I'm gonna hang out with my friend Leon" he said

"Leon you mean Zigfried little brother" I said

"Yeah don't worry we are really good friend I doubt Leon is trying to get information out of me" he said

"Just be careful alright" I said

"I will see ya guys later" he said

He gave me a quick hug and put his dishes in the sink then left the room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hand then looked at Joey who had already finished his breakfast, he sighed happily and licked his lips.

"That was good" he said

"Glad you like it pup" I said

"What did I say about calling me a dog" he growled

"Like I said pup it's a cute nick name for you" I said

"So you think I'm cute now" he asked

I blushed and turned away, he chuckled and walked over to me. He slowly placed a hand on my cheek, I shiver his hand felt soft strange really because I have seen the many fights he gets into.

"I like you too" he said

"What" I said

"I overheard the conversation between you and Mokuba. I like you too Kaiba" he said

"Really" I asked

"Yeah, I knew I would never get your attention so I guess the only way for you to notice me was annoying the hell out of you" he chuckled

I chuckled and kissed the blond boy forehead, he smiled and leaned up so he could kiss my lips. He licked the bottom of my lips, I opened my mouth and let the wet muscles into my mouth. Joey moved his tongue every where it could touch, I let out a small moan, Joey looked at me and I looked at him.

"Kaiba can we do it" he asked

"If you are feeling better then yeah we can" I said

(_**This next part is a yaoi scene you cannot complain to me if you read beyond this bakas**_**)**

He smiled and ran over to the fridge and got out a can of whip cream. I looked at him and smiled, smart pup. We particle ran to my bedroom by the time we got there half of our clothes were missing. Joey placed the can of whip cream on the night stand and stared to kiss me with intense fiery passion. His arms wrapped around my neck and my arms found his waist, then he started to tug at my hair and I gasped. I slowly removed Joey's pajama bottoms and I started to remove his boxer but, he stopped me.

"Kaiba" he said

"You can call me Seto" I said

"Seto I...I want to be seme" he said

"Alright then pup, whatever makes you happy" I said

I got on the bed and Joey slowly started to remove my pants my boxer briefs, slowly placing kisses on my neck. I let out a small moan when he kissed a certain part of my neck, he smirked and started to suck on the spot. There was going to be a hickey there later, I let out a louder moan when Joey bit on the skin but not enough to break the skin. He stopped and reached out for the whip cream, he slowly started to spray the whole can on my chest, then my stomach, finally on my manhood. I let out a small gasp when the cold cream covered my manhood. I watched Joey as he lick some of the left over cream from his hand, I blushed more as his pink tongue licked off the cream. Joey then started to like the cream off my chest, giving small teasing licks to my buds. I arched my back but, he held my down and continued to kiss the buds. Soon Joey's licks and kisses traveled lower and lower until he reached the tip of my manhood. I let out a louder moan when he licked the tip.

"Oh god Joey ah" I moaned

He chuckled and continued to lick the tip then he licked the rest of the cream. His tongue swirled around the tip giving it a small suck everyone in awhile, I let out a loud moan when Joey took me in his mouth. I looked down at him, watching him as he slowly bobbed his head up and down his tongue did things them almost made me come but, I held back I didn't want to come yet. He began to rub my balls and I thrusted into his mouth, he choke for a minute bur quickly recovered and continue with his job.

"Ah ha ha ah JJ-oey I cc-umming" I said

He smirked and started to suck me faster, moving his tongue around hitting all the right spots. I arched my back and came in his mouth, Joey sat up and licked his lips.

"Cream covered Seto is the best" he said

"Wwhere did you learn that" I panted

"Umm porn" he said

"Perverted puppy" I said

I reached out for him and kissed him forcefully, I could taste my release on his lips but that didn't matter. Joey broke the kiss and got out of the bed.

"What are you doing" I asked

"Hang on I have to get something" he said

He ran into the bathroom and I stared at his butt while he ran, which was toned perfectly. I lay down on the bed and stared up on the ceiling, I could feel myself blushing by the minute. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone jumped on the bed, Joey looked down at me and smiled then I smiled back at him.

"What did you get pup" I said

"This" he said

He held up a bottle of strawberry scented lotion and I blushed more, I nodded my head and sat up Joey unscrewed the cap and pour some of the lotion onto his hand.

"This is going to hurt alright" he said

"Just do it" I said

He nodded his head and slowly pushed a finger in me, I flinched at the odd feeling and let out a small whimper. Joey quickly kissed my lips lightly and I relaxed at least until Joey pushed in a second and third finger.

"Ah Joey tthat hurt" I whined

"Sorry" he said

He started to push and pull the digits out of me, the pain dulled as I pushed against Joey fingers. Joey removed his fingers and poured a lot of lotion on his manhood then he lined it up with my entrance.

"I love you Seto" he said

He thrusted into me and I arched my back and screamed. It hurt, it felt like I was being torn apart.

"Oh god Joey stop it hurts" I begged

"Just calm down" he said

"Please Joey pull it out" I begged

I felt hot tears run down my face, Joey wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"Shhh it will be alright Seto" he said

I nodded my head and I relaxed, the burning dull pain faded away when Joey started thrusting into me. I let out a moan and wrapped my arms around Joey neck.

"God Seto you're so tight" he moaned

"Ah ha oh god Joey more" I said

He smiled and his thrust became faster, oh god this was good no great no it was better than great it was wonderful. I kissed Joey heavily as he continued to thrust into me, then he reached for my manhood started to pump it with his thrust. I broke the kiss and moan loudly, I felt him thrust into my sweet spot I arched my back and screamed out Joey name

"Oh god ah aha ha Joey so good" I cried

"Do I please you Seto" he asked

"Oh yes" I moaned

He flipped me over so I was on my hands on knees and thrusted into me even harder than before.

"Seto oh Seto your body it's so nice" he cried

"JJoey I'm cumming again" I cried

"Me too" he said

"Please Joey inside me come inside me" I begged

I cummed hard on the sheets, after a few more thrust Joey came inside of me, I felt his wet hot seeds fill me. I let out another moan, the filling warmness felt odd but, nice. Joey pulled out of me and fell right beside me. I gather the rest of my strength and laid my head on top of Joey's chest, Joey pulled the sheets over us and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Guess you're not going to go to work today" he asked

"No I still have to take care of my puppy" I said

"I love you Seto" he said

"And I love you too Joey" I said

We shared one last kiss before someone kicked down my down.

"Seto you so have to give me a sex talk now, since I heard you and Joey" Mokuba said

===end===

Cat: thanks again GaaHinaxSasuHina for the idea

Dark: *covering bloody nose* omg that was hot

Cat: ^///^ yup I know

Kaiba: damn you

Hikira: lol I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH R&R


End file.
